Raine ardena
"Fideo's relative, he resembles Fideo a lot, the shooting comet of Italy" Raine has Slender height fair skin and Dark Blue hair with navy blue highlights, and Dark brown eyes. Raine's attitude is similar to Gouenji Shuuya, although he is a big fan of him. He is also a good friend of Rushe, and loves playing soccer with Fideo. He was first seen in an orphanage near to a school, he was seen seating on a swing with a sad face, the bus of the Italian national team, Orpheus, stopped by to the orphanage to visit the Orphanage to teach the orphans to play soccer. In the middle of their game, Fideo noticed Raine alone, he felt sad about Raine. So he kicked the ball smoothly on the front of Raine, and Fideo said to kick the ball back to him. At first Raine was afraid, But he kicked the ball back to Fideo and told him that he wants to join them. On the times he played soccer, he was truly inspired and attracted by the sport. Also Orpheus did'nt come to the orphanage only to teach kids, But to adopt an orphan that has kind heart and strong passion on the sport, and they choosed Raine to become a soccer player. Years passed, Raine become a talented player and a well knowledge person. Fideo mentioned him about his distant friend in Japan, Endou Mamoru. Raine became curious about the guy his brother mentioned, So he decided to go to Japan to meet Endou Mamoru. When he arrived to Japan, he immediately got to Inazuma town, he first visit the Raimon Jr. High to look for Endou Mamoru. Raine saw the Raimon soccer team practicing, when Tenma Matsukaze kicked the ball accidentally to Raine, he blocked it smoothly and Tenma asked to bring the ball back to him,and he did. And when he heard "Endou-Kantokun" he got curious and asked Endou if he was the long distant friend of Fideo's. Endou was surprised when he heard the name "Fideo.". Endou was happy about it. And Raine spoke to Endou about the happenings and memories of Fideo, and well he helped the Raimon soccer club by training them. And after their training he said good bye to them and went back to Italy to tell Fideo about Endou's condition. In galaxy, it appears to be his team is the only normal participant of FFI V2. One day after the match against Inazuma Japan and Mach Tiger, Fideo, the current coach of Orpheus, requested Kuroiwa Ryuusei to schedule a practice match against Orpheus on Friday. Days passed, and the Italian team, Orpheus, finally arrived to Tokyo and met the Japanese team, Inazuma Japan. Before the match, Orpheus introduced themselves to the Japanese team. Shindou, Tsurugi, and Tenma are surprised because Raine is the captain and the ace-striker of Orpheus. When the match started, he rushed through Sakura and Manabe and used Odin Sword, but suddenly blocked by Shindou. Raine was impressed on Shindou's skills which made Raine seriously played. Raine scored for Orpheus by a single shot 1-0 Shindou got surprised and got more serious and scored 1-1. And the match continued and end with 1-1. After the meeting of Inazuma Japan to be Earth's representative, Endou along with him and Ichikawa Zanakurou entered the room to join Earth Eleven. In their match against Sazanaraa Eleven, he was positioned on Forward along with Zanakurou. He released his soul as a cheetah, the commentator replied that the cheetah is the fastest animal in Earth. Raine attacked and scored for his team 3-1, In their match against Faram Dite he and Zanakurou used both of their soul to create a powerful shot which scored 2-1. He didn't play in the first half in their match against Ixal fleet because of Tsurugi returned to the team, but played in the second half. He and Zanakurou scored for the team with shoot chain Great max na ore and Shin Odin sword. And the victory of Earth eleven brought peace to the galaxy, and Earth eleven finally came home to earth. Category:Forwards Category:Captains Category:Protagonists